The Next Savior: The Seven of Power
by kazumine
Summary: Seseorang yang tidak mengetahui asal hidupnya. Diselamatkan oleh dokter yang dia panggil onee-chan. Dan dia juga seorang pewaris dan pelindung selanjutnya. apakah dia mampu untuk menjalaninya?


Naruto and Highschool DxD Fanfiction

A little To Love Ru masuk dific ini.

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada dianime/kartun ini merupakan hak pemiliknya, saya cuma meminjamnya.

Rated: Tergantung situasi.

Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, dll.

Warn: OOC, typo, Mainsetrum, bahasa kaku, dll.

Chapter 1, Prolog

**13 Oktober 2009**

Seorang bocah berusia 9 tahun terbangun di salah satu rumah sakit yang terkenal disuatu kota. Anak itu berambut kuning dengan sedikit merah disalah satu sisi rambutnya (seperti rambut boboiboy tapi rambut hitam diganti warna kuning, dan putih diganti warna merah). Menggunakan baju rumah sakit, dan dirinya bangun sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Dimana aku". Anak itu melihat disekitarnya tanpa mengetahui apa apa disekelilingnya. "Aku ada dimana?"

"Kau sudah sadar nak". Seorang terlihat memasuki ruangan tempat dia dirawat.

"Kau siapa?" "Aku? Aku ini dokter disini loh. Masa kamu tidak tau?". Dokter itu mengernyit heran dan akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu. "Namaku Tearju Lunatique, nama mu siapa dan dimana kamu berada?" ucap dokter yang ternyata seorang perempuan itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku dan aku tak tahu siapa aku dan tempat ku tinggal. Namun aku mengingat namaku." Ucap anak itu.

" Lalu siapa namamu?" "Namaku naruto."

**8 Tahun Kemudian.**

"Naruto, kamu akan terlambat kesekolah lagi?! Bangun sana cepat!" teriak seorang perempuan cantik bernama Tearju itu yang kebetulan lagi memasak. "Dan Yami! Kau cepat juga, jangan ikut-ikutan seperti Naruto."

"Iya onee-chan/okaa-chan" Serempak Naruto dan Yami menjawab.

"Haah, ini karenamu Naruto-nii, kita terlambat lagi. Kan dimarahi okaa-chan." Cemberut Yami ke naruto yang mendeatglare Yami.

"Jangan salahkan aku imouto-yo. Kau saja yang pagi-pagi datang untuk men-smack downku. Ingat, MENSMACKDOWNKU, BAKA IMOUTO" rengut Naruto kesal.

"Kalian jangan kelahi lagi, ambil bekal kalian dan cepat kesekolah!" ucap Tearju yang makin garang.

"Ha'i, onee-chan/okaa-chan".

**Skip Time**

Kuoh academy, sekolah yang dulunya sekolah perempuan yang akhirnya diubah menjadi campuran. Walaupun sudah ada banyak siswa laki-laki yang masuk kesekolah ini, namun tetap saja masih didominasi oleh perempuan. Naruto dan Yami kebetulan berhasil masuk kesini berkat tes yang lumayan sulit buat masuk kesini, namun dengan segala pencapaian akhirnya berhasil masuk kesini.

Naruto berada di kelas 11B dan Yami ada di kelas 10A. Mereka selalu bersungguh sungguh dalam masuk kesini, walaupun masuk kesini karena paksaan oleh Tearju.

"Uh, kalau ga disuruh mengobservasi dan menjaga dua heir clan iblis ini, aku takkan mau masuk kesini." Hela Naruto saat mengetahui dia disini.

"Sabarlah Naruto-nii, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikannya!" ujar Yami semangat untuk mendongkrak Naruto.

"Imouto, kau sangat baik. Mungkin habis kuliah aku akan menikahimu!" Ucap naruto ke Yami denga penuh haru. "Uhh onii-chan... kau harus janji" Rona pipi Yami menyelimuti wajahnya.

Naruto dan Yami mengetahui kalau di Kuoh Academy ini ada dua heir iblis ternama, dikarenakan dari umur Naruto 12 tahun dan Yami 11 tahun, memunculkan kekuatannya untuk pertama kali, dan disitu lah Tearju menceritakan kebenarannya.

Naruto mempunyai kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa namun setelah banyak latihan bertahun-tahun, masih banyak kekuatan yang belum terbuka dalam dirinya. Sedangkan Yami telah menguasai kekuatannya sejak setahun yang lalu.

"Onii-chan ayo kita kekelas." "Ayo imouto."

**Skip Time**

**Teng! Teng Teng!**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Banyak siswa-siswi berkeliaran untuk kekantin, sedangkan Naruto/Yami yang berada dikelasnya masing-masing, tanpa banyak bicara langsung ambil bekal yang diberikan oleh Tearju dan bergegas ke tempat paling tenang, atap sekolah.

"Onii-chan udah lama nunggu Yami?"

"Oni-chan baru saja sampai kok, ayo kita makan."

"Umm!"

Naruto menceritakan keadaan kelasnya yang sangat ribut, apalagi dengan adanya naruto yang sangat aktif, langsung mendapatkan kawan baru. Berbeda dengan adiknya yang dingin kalau berada ditempat baru, atau orang yang baru dikenalnya. Yami hanya bersikap hangat hanya pada dibunya dan kakaknya tercinta.

Teng! Teng Teng!

"Ayo kita kembali imouto" ujar Naruto sambil membereskan bekal miliknya dan adiknya tersebut.

"Iya onii-chan" jawab Yami yang telah berdiri lebih dahulu dan meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Huh dasar" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

**Skip Time**

Bel telah berbunyi untuk segera pulang. Naruto menunggu adiknya untuk pulang bersama. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**To be Continued**

\--

Yo What up, perkenalkan saya kazumine seorang author baru, dan seorang old reader fanfiction. aku sudah membaca fanfic sejak kelas 2 SMP, dan saya sekarang telah menjadi mahasiswa semester 3, Banzai :'(

Aku ingin sekali menulis fanfic, namun banyaknya keraguan membuat hal untuk menulis terus tertunda. Dan ya, cara penulisanku kebanyakan ngikut dari banyaknya fanfic yang kubaca.

Fanfic ini akan di up sekali seminggu insya allah, dan semoga bisa aku memperpanjang Wordnya.

Fic chapter pertama itu ya masih sangat-sangat-sangat membosankan. Tearju Lunatique dan Yami kuambil dari To Love Ru, dan kuubah sikap yami yang jadi OOC namun hanya kepada Naruto dan Tearju, dan untuk Tearju kuubah tidak terlalu seperti animenya yang gugup atau kurang percaya diri, menjadi seorang dokter. Dan tentu saja naruto itu sister-complex dan Yami juga kebalikannya.

I want to get your review about this chapter dan saran buat kedepannya. Basic kekuatan naruto belum kuberi tahu, namun beberapa dari kalian sudah pasti bisa menebaknya.

See you Next time, kazumine pamit dari hadapan anda.


End file.
